TODO VUELVE A COMENZAR
by DanhyGleek
Summary: Luego de 5 años lejos de sus amigos, Blaine Anderson llega a Nueva Nork esta vez en compañia de su hija Stacy y su familia...ke pasarà cuando se encuentre con su pasado? NOTA: Para poder entender la historia, hay que leer primero NUESTRO AMOR
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1: UN NUEVO DIA

CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Sonó el despertador cerca de las seis con la canción que la hacía sentir muy bién "TEENAGE DREAM". Salió de la cama, se vistió con la ropa que su abuela le había comprádo para navidad y bajó al cuarto de su papá que aún seguía dórmido.

-Despierta, despierta-dijo tocándo su espalda pero ni sikiera se movía. Así que decidió tomar una desición drástica: pegarle con las almohadas y sí que despertó rápido

-Que sucede!-dijo exáltado viéndo como la pequeña se reía a carcajádas. Ella era rubia, blanca y alta cómo Smythe pero había sacado los ojos verdes de Blaine.

-Sabes lo que le pasa a los niños que despiertan así a sus padres?-preguntó cogiéndola por la cintura a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza

-Cosquillas!-gritó haciéndola reir hasta ponerle sus mejillas rosaditas.

-Estás lista para nuestra aventura más gránde de la historia?

-Sí!-dijo levantándo las manos-por eso me levanté más temprano que tú

-Hola, siénto interrúmpir-dijo su hermano tocándo la puerta de su habitación

-Tío Cooper!-dijo la niña yéndo a su encuentro

-Hola hermosa-replicó alzándola y dándole un beso en la frente-como estás he?

-Muy bién-dijo la niña con una linda sonrisa-porqué hoy partirémos a Nueva York

-Creí que te gustaba tu estadía en Francia, prácticamente creciste aquí

-Lo sé, pero desde que tengo memoria, siempre quise conocer la estatua de la libertad y no solo en libros

Cooper sonrió y sus ojos negros brilláron como la noche

-Ok, porqué no vas y desayunas con tu abuela he? En un moménto baja tu papá

-Ok-respondió la nena y de inmediáto salió a su encuentro.

-A que horas llega el camión de la mudanza?-preguntó Blaine miéntras se vestía

-En una hora mas o menos-respondió su hermano

-Genial, entónces llevo a Stacy a la escuela y regreso para empacar lo que falta, te parece?

-Listo, no olvídes comprar el regalo de bodas para Niff

-No te preocúpes...sabes todavía no puedo creer que esos dos se vayan a casar

-No, ni yo, cuándo me enteré, creí que estában bromeándo.

Minutos más tarde Blaine ya conducía el auto con su pequeña hija, miéntras ella mirába el paisaje deténidamente

-Por qué estás tan cállada he?-preguntó el moreno extrañádo

-Papi...crees que mi abuelo Spencer se alegrará de verme?

-Claro que sí amor, por qué la pregunta?

-Es que nunca recibí nada de él, ni siquiera un feliz cumpleaños ni un feliz navidad

-No te tortures pénsando en esas cosas ok! más bién alegráte porqué conocerás en persona a tu tío Jereh y a los demás chicos bueno?

-Sí papi, sólo quiero que esta mañana se pase rápido

-Entónces cruza los dedos-dijo deteniéndo el auto frente a la escuela.

La niña se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y de inmediáto bajó para encóntrarse por última vez con sus amigas.

Blaine quedó mirándola por un instánte, miéntras se alejába. Recordó que en sus primeros meses de vida, luego de la muerte de Sebástian, su padre fué a verla ocasionalmente, muchas veces por pedido de Jereh y la madre de éste. En su primer año, para vísperas de su bautizo, en representación de la familia Smythe sólo se reúnieron ellos.

Al mediodía llegó Blaine a recoger a su hija, quién lo esperába en la acera terminándo de guardar sus útiles

-Y que es todo eso?-preguntó el moreno cuándo subió al coche

-Bueno, mis amigos me diéron muchas cartas y bombones

-Que lindo-que dice este he?

-Couler dej jours hevreux (disfruta de una vida féliz) y S'amuser comme un petit fou (Pasátelo como nunca)

-Y tú que les respóndiste?

-Merci! (gracias!)-dijo secamente

El chico rió y encendiéndo la radio, empezó a cantar con su pequeña miéntras se dirigían al aeropuerto.

NUEVA YORK

Todos los Warblers estában ocúpados con el aseo general del apartaménto que alguna vez fué de los novios y ahora que se comprometían pásaba a ser de Blaine y su familia.

-Ok-dijo Thad-quiero todo en perfécto estado, ya saben que color va en cada estrucura...

-Hey, cálmate Níxon-dijo David-los que se van a casar son Jeff y Nick

-Lo siénto, pero quiero que todo sea perfécto para cuándo vuelva Blaine

-Creéme en lo que menos que tendrá Blaine que preocupárse es en el apartamento-replicó David

-Y volviéndo a Niff, acaba de enviárme un mensaje Jereh diciéndome, que tiéne el tikete para su viaje de regalo de bodas

-Y a que lugar al fin irán?-preguntó Trent

-De hecho tendrán un tour por Colombia y finalizáran en San Andrés-replicó Thad

-Sí que es buen regalo de bodas-dijo Jeremiah llegándo y dándole un beso en la boca a su novio.

-Cuándo será su turno?-preguntó Wess

La pareja se miró y sonrió

-No sabemos todavía pero será pronto-dijo el rubio

-La pregunta es porqué no lo han hecho ya-dijo Jeff llegándo de la mano de su prométido

-Hey!-dijeron todos abrazándo a los muchachos

-Pero si no nos hemos casádo aún-dijo Nick sonriéndo

-Igual, cuándo lo hagan no los verémos en casi un mes, por su luna de miel-dijo David

-Y hablándo de eso-dijo Thad-en nombre de todos los Warblers quisimos regalarles esto

Le entregó el tiquete en sus manos a Jeff. mientras Nick se quédaba con la boca abierta del asombro.

-No...no..debiéron hacer eso...-dijo Jeff algo atúrdido

-Ustedes disfrútenlo, es su regalo de bodas-dijo Thad-se lo merécen

-Gracias-dijo Nick con los ojos llorosos-es lo más lindo que han hecho por nosotros.

-Papi mira que lindo paisaje!-dijo Stacy viéndo por la ventana del avión

-Lo sé princesa, y creéme será mejor en tierra, mira-dijo señalándo hacia abajo-allí está la estatua de la libertad, lejos pero allí se encuentra.

La niña sonrió al ver que en unos minutos estaría en la mejor ciudad del mundo, dónde todos tus sueños se hacen realidad.

Cuándo aterrizáron en el aeropuerto, viéron a Cooper que había viájado horas antes con su madre para poder recogérlos e instalárlos.

Al entrar al auto del mayor de los Anderson, la niña empezó a admirar con verdadero entúsiasmo los lugáres de la ciudad. Cuándo llegáron al hotel dónde se quedarían temporálmente miéntras se efectúaba la boda de Niff, la niña se acostó con su abuela y quedó profúndamente dormida.

Al día siguiénte Blaine salió con su hermano y su hija a encóntrarse con los Warblers que ya estában orgánizando todo en el Central Park.

En la entrada del parque había una forma de arco para que llegáran los invitados. Más al fondo estába una tarima dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y al frente había dos hileras de sillas en las cuáles se sentarían a mano derecha la familia de Nick, y a mano izquierda la de Jeff y en la parte de atrás los Warblers y algunos de Mckenly.

Cuándo Blaine llegó al lugar de inmediato fué abordado por Wess, David y Trent quiénes prácticamente se lánzaron sobre él.

-Hey cálmados que el gran día es para Niff-dijo el moreno sonriéndo

-Los chicos se alegrarán al ver que si cúmpliste tu promesa-dijo David

-No los dejaría así...miren les presénto a mi pequeña Stacy

-Hola princesa-dijo Wess tocándo su cabeza-estás grandota y hermosa

-Se parece demásiado a Sebástian!-dijo Trent asombrádo

Estában en esas cuándo viéron llegar un auto último modelo y de ahí salir a Thad y Jeremíah cógidos de la mano.

-Stacy-dijo su papá-ves ese rubio de allí? Es tu tío Jereh

-Puedo ir a verlo?-preguntó entúsiasmada

-Claro amor, vé

La niñá salió corriéndo a su encuentro gritándole y abrazándo sus pies. El chico quedó perplejo y la alzó para darle un pico en la mejilla, miéntras Thad caminába hacia Blaine con una gran sonrisa

-Cuándo llegáste?

-Ayer por la mañana

-Y fuíste tan ingrato de no llamar para avisarnos?-preguntó Jereh que venía de la mano con su sobrina

-Quería sorprénderlos

-Sórpresa es la que nos dió Niff cuándo anúnciaron su boda-replicó Wess

-Papi-interrumpió la niña-puedo pasear por el parque?

-Si vida, pero no te alejes tánto

-Bueno-dijo soltándose de su tío

-Entónces cómo fué...

La niña caminó hacia una parte dónde había unas margaritas hermosas y quiso arráncar una para jugar con ella

-Hola nena, no deberías estar sola por estos lugares -dijo un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo

-Mi papi está en este parque con sus amigos-dijo la niña mirándo al chico que le sonreía

-Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Stacy y tú?

-Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto-dijo estrechándo su mano

-El gusto es mío Kurt-dijo de forma coquéta-y por que estás en este parque?

-Bueno, porqué vengo a ver la boda de unos amigos

-Que curioso nosótros también!

-Stacy, vamos que ya es hora!-dijo alguién haciéndo estremecer cada célula del cuerpo de Kurt al reconócer esa voz detrás de su espalda


	2. Chapter 2

_Miéntras leía la carta Kurt sentía como bajába lagrimas de sus ojos. Era obvio que su corazón estába hecho pedazos, por la desición que había tomádo Blaine. Una parte de su cuerpo quería odiarlo pero a la vez abrazárlo y no soltárlo jamás. Entónces escuchó un ruido abajo y corrió pensándo que era él._

_-Hola-dijo Finn algo apenado por la reacción de su hermano_

_-Ya se fué verdad?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta haciéndo que la pareja asintiéra. Sin que ellos pudiéran hacer nada, el castaño se encerró en su habitación y no salió sino hasta la hora de comer_

Entónces sintió como lo cogían de la mano miéntras veía a el moreno sonriéndo con tristeza. En toda la ceremonia, Kurt y Blaine se mirában de reojo y sentían una descarga eléctrica cada vez que lo hacían. Una hora más tarde el castaño se acercó a la zona de cómida y sintió a alguién a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Hola-dijo la voz<p>

-Hola-respondió volteándose y limpiándo con sus dedos los rincones de su boca

-Como estás?

-Bién, como lo puedes ver y tú? Dónde está tu hija?

-Ahmm Stacy se quedó con Cooper en el auto, tenía algo de sueño

-Ah Genial...

-Hey, aquí estás, te busqué por todos lados-dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos claros y alto, con un arete en la oreja izquierda. Los tres muchachos se quedáron en silencio hasta que Kurt continuó:

-Lo siénto, Eliot él es Blaine Anderson un...un amigo, Blaine él es Eliot, mi...

-Novio-dijo adelántandose

-Ahh, mucho gusto-dijo Blaine algo atúrdido viéndo como el castaño bajába la cabeza

-Hola a todos!-dijo Nick cogiéndo el micrófono de la tarima-en nombre de Jeff y mío queremos agradecerles a todos por haber vénido a nuéstra boda. Ha sido maravilloso sentir el apoyo de todos desde nuestro conpromiso. Han sido muchos años de lucha y amor profúndo para cumplir esta gran realidad de los dos. Gracias!

Al decir esto, Nick bajó con su esposo hacia Blaine miéntras los demás aplaúdieron. El morocho les dió un fuerte abrazo con una linda sonrisa. Entónces se le acercáron los demás Warblers y formáron un círculo.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde ya casi entráda la noche, se reúnieron todos los invitádos en una carpa para bailar el vals con los recién casádos. En un rincón estába séntado Blaine tomándo algunos tragos, cuándo se le acercó Finn.<p>

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-dijo sonriéndo

-Gracias, aunque parece que a Kurt no le agradó

-Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno, el momento que hablámos lo hizo con una gran indiferencia

-Tal vez porque estaba Eliot en ese moménto

Blaine quedó viéndo hacia dónde estaba Kurt y preguntó con una sonrisa triste:

-Hace cuánto están juntos?

-Ya van un año de conócerse y seis de noviázgo

-Lo conoció en NYADA, verdad?

-Exácto, pero se supone que no debe dolerte, digo al fin y al cabo, tú lo dejáste libre

-Lo sé...

* * *

><p>-Ya has habládo con Blaine?-preguntó Rachel miéntras tomába un martini<p>

-Sí, pero poco, llegó Eliot y tuve que preséntarselo

-Como reaccionó?-preguntó sorpréndida

-No sé, no demostró nada, pero yo estába que me moría.

-Eliot sabe quién es Blaine?

-No, sólo piensa que es un amigo más

* * *

><p>Casi siéndo la medianoche, llegó un auto negro, dónde esperában a los recién cásados para llevarlos al aeropuerto a viajar a su luna de miel. Al despedirse de Niff, todos los invitádos saliéron tras ellos hacia sus respectivos lugáres, excepto Kurt que había estádo llamándo a su novio pero no contéstaba. Blaine se percató de eso<p>

-Hey Cooper-dijo miéntras ayúdaba a poner algo de orden-te parece sí llevas a Stacy al hotel, miéntras yo termino acá?

-Claro, no te preocúpes

Minutos más tarde luego de haber ayúdado, salió el morocho al encuentro del castaño quién ya estába algo molesto

-Sí me lo permites, puedo llevárte a tu apartamento

-Gracias Blaine, pero púedo coger un taxí, no te preocúpes

-Ni se te ocurra, tengo espacio libre, ven te llevo en mi auto, igual no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Ok-dijo súspirando-sólo por hoy

-Cómo tú digas!

* * *

><p>Subiéron al auto y el morocho encendió la radio miéntras conducía. Kurt se limítaba a mirar el paisaje y de vez en vez su celular<p>

-Ese chico me parece bueno-comentó Blaine

-Disculpa?

- Eliot, me parece un chico muy bueno para tí

-Cómo lo sabes? Sí tan sólo lo viste en menos de diez minutos

-Bueno, cualquier persona que esté a tu lado tiene buenos sentimiéntos

El castaño sonrió pero no hizo ningún comentario. Llegáron al apartamento, pero primero dejáron el auto en el parqueadero de abajo.

-Ok, entónces luego de irse Rachel a vivir con Finn, quedáste sin ningún compañero para compartir?-preguntó Blaine miéntras subían las escaleras

-Al principio sí, pero luego llegó Santana en vacaciones y después como compañera.

-Bueno, eso es genial

-Sí aunque Rachel y yo no estámos tan lejos-dijo miéntras búscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta- seguímos en NYADA y nos vemos casi todos los fines de semana...Quiéres pasar?

-No, quiero incómodarte

-No lo estás haciéndo, mejor entra y deja de hacerte del rogar

El morocho sonrió y entró viéndo detalladamente el lugar.

-Y bién, cómo te pareció mi apartamento?

-Muy bonito, tiéne el toque Hummelesco que yo conocía

-Espero que eso sea un cumplído

-Sí que lo es-dijo bajándo la cabeza apénado.

-Quiéres comer algo?

-Claro, lo que téngas, gracias

-De hecho, haré un estófado.

-No, claro que no, pediré algo por el celular

-No te preocúpes...

-Entónces déjame ayúdarte con algo

-Ok-remató con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Buscáron los ingrediéntes y empezáron a hacer el estófado. Miéntras partían unos huevos y los mezclában con la harina, Kurt le subía a la música y Blaine coménzaba a bailar.<p>

En una ocasión cuándo Kurt intentó cortar una cebolla para el guiso, el cuchillo se le resbaló, caúsandole una herida pequeña en la palma de la mano.

-Hey, cálmate-dijo Blaine-ven te haré una cura. Lo cogió del brazo y empezó a hacerle una insición con isodine y algodón.

-Listo, ya está

-Dónde apréndiste a hacer eso?-preguntó el castaño sorpréndido

-Bueno, no solo aprendí a cantar baládas en la Universidad.

-Eso parece-dijo mirándolo fijámente a los ojos-gracias

-Por nada-replicó el morocho acercándose demásiado tratándo de tocar sus labios.

-No, Blaine, espera...-dijo inténtando alejárlo-tengo novio

-Lo sé, lo siénto-replicó yéndo hacia la estufa, miéntras Kurt tratába de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Debería irme-reiteró el morocho-ya es tarde y debo volver con mi hija.

-Claro-dijo el castaño asintiéndo-una vez más gracias por todo lo que hicíste por mí

-No te preocúpes, no fué nada-dijo abriéndo la puerta y yéndose

* * *

><p>Kurt apenas podía asimilar lo que había ocúrrido. Aunque no hubo nada de lo púdiera arrepentirse, sintió como si volviéra al pásado. Ese pásado donde el amor, las lágrimas y el deseo se mezclában. Era obvio que todavía sentía cosas por Blaine, pero fué él mismo quién decidió alejárse de su vida.<p>

A la mañana siguiénte miéntras Rachel se despedía de su novio con un beso apasiónado a las afueras de NYADA, Kurt le envíaba a un mensaje a Eliot para que lo recogiéra luego.

-Cuándo será el turno de ústedes?-preguntó al acercárse Rachel

-El túrno de qué?

-Su boda, cúando se casarán?

-No sé, todavía lo estámos pénsando

-Llévan así, hace como tres años

-Lo sé, pero primero nos estámos acoplándo a nuestra vida cómo pareja.

-Los admiro sabes, digo con todo lo que les ha pásado siguen júntos, en cambio yo...

-Peléaste con Eliot?

-No exáctamente, peleo con mi interior llamado Blaine

-Sucedió algo con él?

-Ayer casi me besa

-Cómo? Espera, a que horas fué eso

Kurt le comentó desde que lo recogió en la fiesta hasta el incidénte en la cocina

-Y qué hicíste?

-Nada, solo lo détuve y se fué

-Auch eso debió doler

-Creo que sí, pero fué él quién decidió alejárse de mí priméro

-Pero nunca supíste porqué, tal vez sea el moménto de hacerlo.

El muchacho se quedó pensátivo toda la mañana, una vez más Rachel tenía la razón. Era hora de hablar con él, de enfréntar lo que hace mucho quería evitar. Necesitába respuestas después de muchos años.

* * *

><p>-Ok, téngo mucha hambre-dijo Thad que venía con Wess, David, Trent y su novio Jereh al apartamento de Blaine<p>

-Siémpre tiéne hambre, que pereza-dijo Wess haciéndo una mueca con su boca.

-Creí que Jeremíah lo cálmaba-replicó David haciéndo reir a los chicos, miéntras el rubio sonrojába

-Eso a ustédes no les interesa-dijo Thad

-Cómo sea-dijo Blaine-cambiándo de tema, alguién sabe algo de Adam?

-Lo último que supe de él-dijo Jereh-fué que Elí lo había mándado a estudiar a Nueva Jersey

-Y ahora porqué se te vino a la mente?-preguntó Thad

-No lo sé, creo que al vernos todos reúnidos, me acordé de él.

-Mmm hablándo de reúnirnos creo que ténemos algo péndiente que dijímos hacer cúando todos estúvieramos en NY-dijo Trent-recuerdan?

-Sí, pero deberíamos hacerlo cuándo llegue Niff de su luna de miel-dijo Wess

-Montgomery tiéne razón-dijo Blaine-además todos debémos discútir el nombre del grupo a menos que querámos seguírnos llamándonos Los Warblers

-No creo que sea malo, digo es cómo seguir el sueño que teníamos desde la prepa-dijo Thad-además Jereh puéde ser parte de la banda

-Buéno, tenémos muchos puntos en la agenda para que Los Warblers vuélvan-dijo Blaine

-Y miéntras eso pasa, yo iré a buscar a Kurt, prometió ayúdarme con algo-dijo Jeremíah

-Puedo acómpañarte?-preguntó Blaine

-Si claro, no hay problema

* * *

><p>-Hey hola-dijo Eliot cuándo Kurt abrió la puerta de su apartaménto-siénto no haberte cóntéstado las llamadas, yo...<p>

-Había algo más importánte que yo?

-Amor lo siénto, debía hacer unos ensayos con mi banda

-Ah y eso implícaba no recógerme anoche

-Amor...

-Otra vez están peleándo!-dijo Finn saliéndo de la cama

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que no pódemos hacer nada-dijo Rachel

-Me saca de onda que peleen así de fuerte, un día de estos van a...

No había términado de hablar cuándo escúcharon un ruido muy fuerte como si algo hubiéra caído al piso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

* * *

><p>MINUTOS ANTES...<p>

-Entónces, cúando será tu boda con Thad?-dijo Blaine miéntras subía las escaleras con el rubio

-Porqué todos me pregúntan lo mismo?-dijo sonriéndo

-Bueno llevan casi cuatro años juntos y Thad es mi mejor amigo

-Sí, pero todavía no estámos seguros...

-Pero se quiéren no?

-Sí, pero...

Escúcharon un ruido impresionánte detrás de la puerta del apartaménto de Kurt, y de inmédiato abriéron la puerta y encóntraron a Finn y a Rachel tratándo de ayudar al castaño miéntras su novio pedía perdón

-Que pasó?-preguntó Blaine pero nadie le respondía, así que empujó a Eli para que lo hiciéra-Que hicíste?

-Déjalo-dijo Kurt tocándose la cabeza-fué un accídente

-Estás bién?

-Sí solo me duele!

-Eliot es mejor que te vayas-replicó Finn-mi hermano luego te llamará.

El muchacho obedeció y dejó a los chicos términando de auxiliar al castaño. Minutos más tarde, el rubio se fué llámado por su novio que lo estaba esperándo en el Central Park.

* * *

><p>Finchel salió para comprar algunas otras cosas que Santana y Kurt necesítaban en la semana. Así que los chicos se quedáron solos.<p>

-Estoy mejor, no te preócupes-dijo Kurt-con la pastilla que me dió Rachel, el dolor de cabeza se me pasará

-Lo sé, pero no entiéndo por que estában peleándo...

-Somos una pareja, Blaine y eso es lo qué hacémos...

-Díscutir con golpes?

-Blaine fué una accidénte ya supéralo

-Primero un empujón, luego que he? Un gólpe?

-Ya, ok no volverá a pasar te lo prometo

-No, es que no habrá por que si lo hace, te juro que no respóndo.

-Blaine!

-Lo siénto, de sólo pénsarlo me herve la sangre.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Stacy te está esperándo

-Lo sé, siénto lo que dije, sólo quiero protegérte

-Estoy bién, gracias por...todo

Cuándo volvió a su apartaménto, encontró a su pequeña hija, haciéndo sus trabajos escolares. Entráda la noche le platicó sobre su primer día en la escuela nueva.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiénte se levantó temprano, hizo el desayuno, ayudó a Stacy con su uniforme y la llevó al colegio. Tocó el piano y empezó a componer canciones.<p>

Al mediodía caminó hacia el puente Brooklyn, dónde había citado a Finn para hablar con él.

-Hey Blaine, cómo estás-dijo el chico abrazándolo

-Bién, oye gracias por venir a esta hora

-No te preocúpes, Rachel saldrá en tres horas de la universidad; y bién de que querías hablárme?

-Quiéro pregúntarte algo y necésito que me seas lo más sincero pósible.

-Te escúcho, para que soy buéno?

-Kurt ha ténido problemas muy gráves con Eliot simílares a lo que pasó ayer?

-Sabía que algo como eso me preguntarías...mira Blaine es mejor que déjes las cosas cómo están, quiéres?

-Pero Finn...es la vida de tu hermano!

-Hablas cómo si corriéra péligro

-Y lo va a estar si no hacémos algo al respecto...mira Finn puéda que Kurt evada lo que pasa, pero lo que ví ayer no fué un simple accídente.

-Y qué sugieres que haga?

-Que estés péndiente y me tengas al tanto, púedes?

-Pues sabes que Rachel y yo no vivímos allí, pero trataré de ponerte en sobreaviso ok?

-Gracias Hudson, sabía que podía confíar en tí

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde Kurt y Jeremíah se encontráron en un centro comercial famoso.<p>

-Hey no dejáras la obsesión de comprar la mejor ropa!-dijo Jeremíah sonriéndo abrazándolo

-Ni tú, creo que nunca dejáremos a Ohio atrás... y buéno para que me querías?

-Pues verás, la otra semana es el cumple de Thad y me gustaría regálarle algo muy lindo pero necésito una opinión de expertos

-Gracias por tu halágo, y por supuésto que te ayudaré!

-Hey cómo en los viejos tiémpos!

-Así es!

Recorriéron todo el centro comercial, paráron frente a una joyería, un local de ropa y termináron en la plaza de cómidas.

-Quién es?-preguntó el castaño al ver a Jeremíah en el teléfono

-Ah, es Thad, me dice que encóntraron un local nuevo para la Academia que piénsa poner Blaine

-Academia...?

-Sí, luego él no te lo platicó?

-No hemos habládo mucho desde la vez en mi apartaménto, luego de la boda de Niff.

-Cómo? Que pasó en tu apartaménto?

-Nada especial...

-Si no fué nada especial porqué te pónes nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso, sólo que hablar de Blaine y todo esto que pasó con Eliot, me confúnde

-Por lo del otro día?

-Sí...en fin que piénsa hacer Blaine con ese local?

-Bueno, piénsa hacer una Academia de Baile para jóvenes y el ensayadero para los chicos

-Seguirán con los Warblers?

-Sí, en cuánto vuelva Niff empezarán de nuevo

-Eso es genial...

* * *

><p>-Ok, creo que éste lugar es perfecto para lo que vas a hacer-dijo Thad<p>

-Sí, por eso lo escogí, está en buén estádo, el lugar es concúrrido y quéda cerca a mi casa.

-Podémos ayúdarte con la pintura?-preguntó Wess

-Claro pero no quiéro nada extravagánte

-Define extravagánte-dijo David de forma sarcástica

-Ja,ja que grácioso idiota

-Cómo sea-replicó Thad-Y Cooper ya sabe de tu negocio?

-Sí, fué el primero en saber lo que íba a hacer apenas llegué a Nueva York.

-Y tu hija? Le gusta el baile?-preguntó Wess

-Sí, aunque no me lo diga, sé que lo hace muy bién

-Genial, al menos sacó lo bueno de tí-dijo Thad

-Sí, ojalá no sea igual como lo era Smythe-dijo David

-No soy quién para juzgar-replicó el moreno-pero Sebástian era como era porqué don Spencer lo consentía mucho al ser su único hijo.

-Eso son excusas-volvió a decir Thad-digo Jereh, también era hijo único y la humildad para él es lo primero.

-En conclusión-dijo Trent-Stacy tendrá mucho tiémpo para escóger entre el bien y el mal.

-Y hablándo de eso-replicó Thad-la niña tiéne alguna idea de cómo fué cóncebida?

-No, tiéne cuatro años, todavía no está lista para saber la verdad...

-Y entónces que harás cuándo ella pregúnte sobre su madre?-preguntó Trent-por que tarde temprano lo hará

-Lo sé, pero debo manejar ese asúnto con demásiada delicádeza, no quiero que quede traúmada para toda su vida.

-Deberías pregúntarle a mi prima Rachel-dijo Wess-digo ella sabe perféctamente sobre ese asúnto

-Sí, pero es diferénte-dijo David-a ella la críaron dos hombres en cambio a Stacy la tuvo uno de ellos

-Cómo sea-dijo Blaine-cuándo ese día llegue sabré qué decírle y punto.

* * *

><p>El último fin de semána del mes, los chicos hiciéron una fiésta en el apartamento de Blaine con motívo del cúmpleaños de Thad. Invítaron a Finchel a Santána y a Kurt quiénes al llegar abrazáron al chico y le diéron sus respéctivos regalos.<p>

Horas más tarde luego de bailar y urgar lo que había en la mesa del centro, cantáron el HappyBirthday, miéntras veían cómo Jereh le daba un beso apásionado provocándo sílbidos y aplausos.

Miéntras tanto, bajó Blaine al estaciónamiento y hablándo por teléfono le daba las búenas noches a su hija y le mándaba un beso de despédida.

-Cúando me presentarás a la niña?-preguntó el castaño acercándose a él con una sonrisa

-Creí que ya la conocías-respondió extráñado-digo por la vez en la boda de Niff

-Sí, pero no sabía que era tu pequeña

El moreno quedó mirándolo fijámente tratándo de traspasar esos bellos ojos azúles

-Púedo hacerte una pregúnta?

-Claro!

-Qué pensáste cuándo nos volvímos a ver?

-En realídad, en ese moménto nada, digo mi ménte quedó en blanco.

-Porqué?

-No sé, la verdad-replicó bajándo la cabeza

-Quiéres que te lleve al apartaménto?

-Sí, gracias

* * *

><p>Subiéron al auto y empréndieron el viaje. Al llegar a su destino Kurt le pidió amablemente que entrára a lo que Blaine obedeció.<p>

-Y hace cuánto tuvíste la idea de formar tu propia Academia?-preguntó el ojiazul pasándole alguna bebída

-Amm, desde que me dí cuénta que puédo ser una estrella enseñandole mi talénto a los demás.

-Vaya, eso me pareció algo fanfarrón

-Lo siénto si te dió esa impresión.

Kurt lo miró quiétamente miéntras veía como el jóven se le acércaba lentámente.

-Blaine no...creo que ya hemos...hemos pásado

-No ha pásado nada aún!

-Y no lo hará-dijo levántandose del sofá-Blaine entiénde que tengo novio...

-Un novio que te golpea!

-Éliot no me gólpea! Cómo te hago enténder que lo que ocurrió fué solo un accidénte.

-Pues no me pareció así!

-Deja de meterte en mi vida

-Lo hago porque te amo! y quiéro protegérte

-Pues lo siénto pero perdíste ese privilegio cuándo decídiste alejárte de mí

-No me alejé de tí, sabes que no tuve opción y sólo quería que fuéras féliz

-Pues no funcionó gracias-dijo yéndo a la cocina tratándo de controlar sus emociones

-Kurt se que estás molesto por lo que pasó hace cuatro años, pero entiénde que temía rompérte el corazón apenas me viéras abordar ese avión

-Pero igual pasó Blaine, me heríste...no sabes cuánto te odié y cuánto odié toda esa situación.

-Lo sé y lo siénto-dijo tratándo de que no se le escapára una lágrima y cogiéndo la cara del castaño con ambas manos continuó-creéme que he pagádo con creces ese error.

Al decir esto, besó sus labios de manera apásionada haciéndo que Kurt en vez de detenerlo, le correspóndiera acariciándo su espalda

Acto seguído el morocho llevó al chico hasta el mesón de la cocina. Allí miéntras él le desabotonába su camisa, el castaño inténtaba quitárle el pantalón. Minutos más tarde Blaine besába su cuello, pasába por su cuerpo y besába su entrepierna. Al volver a su boca vió como su chico gemía miéntras le hacía el amor lentámente.

* * *

><p>-No pares...así, asi Blaineee!-grítaba Kurt miéntras sentía como su cuerpo se adhería al de Blaine rasguñándole la espalda.<p>

-Te amo...Kurt-decía con voz queda repasándo su cuello.


End file.
